


20 Questions

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Fluff, M/M, over used trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Can you please do starker playing 20 questions ? (Without daddy kink tho) 💜💜





	20 Questions

Peter sobs as he looks around. “I can’t do this Mr. Stark, I can’t- I can’t-“

Tony shushes him. “I know you’re scared Peter, but we will be okay. I need you to keep calm.”

Peter sobs. “I can’t! You know I’m claustrophobic after-“

Tony kisses his forehead. “I know… let’s play 20 questions?”

Peter sniffles. “What’s that?”

“We ask each other 20 questions each. We always have to answer, but we can make joke answers 3 times max. Like if you asked for my social security number, I could joke that it’s 123456789. Get it?”

He whimpers and nods. “I get it, Mr. Stark.”

Tony beams. “I’ll go first. What’s your middle name?” Not that Tony doesn’t already know. But he wants to start off easy for the kid.

Peter smiles shyly. “Benjamin. After my Uncle Ben.”

Tony smiles and nods. “Alright kiddo, your turn.”

Peter thinks for a moment. “Why did you break up with Ms. Potts?”

Tony winces. “She wanted me to give up Iron Man and I couldn’t.” He answers honestly. “Why did you choose to be a Superhero? When you got your powers?”

Peter blushes. “My Uncle Ben is why. He always said ‘With great power, comes great responsibility’. I wanted to be responsible…” he swallows thickly. “What about you?”

Tony laughs softly. “I saw what my weapons, my designs, were doing to people. And I decided I wouldn’t let anything I created be used for evil again.” He looks up when he hears something. It seems they’re trying to get the elevator open. “Third question. Why do you look up to me? After everything I’ve done?”

“You’re my hero, Mr. Stark. You always have been. You’ve saved so many people…” he looks away, wincing as the lights go out in the elevator. “How are you so calm?”

Tony smiles. “Because Friday says we aren’t in any danger. Question 4, why did you name your A.I. Karen?”

Peter shrugs. “I thought it sounded right. And she liked it, so I went with it. Are you ever going to date again?”

Tony winces and looks to the floor. “I have my eye on someone special, but I don’t think it’ll work out. Do you have any crushes?”

“Yes, I have one crush. It’s also never going to happen…” Peter mumbles. “Who’s your crush?”

“Thanos.” Tony smiles at him. “Alright, I’m down to two joke answers. Question 6. Who’s your favorite avenger?”

“You, of course, Mr. Stark. Dr. Banner is my second favorite, because of all the science he’s done.” Peter smiles softly. He looks up as the elevator creaks, whimpering. “Why did you choose me to go on that mission in Germany?”

Tony smiles. “Easy. You impressed me and I needed you. I still need you…” he looks away. To honest. Bring it back. “What’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever done?”

Peter blushes pink. “I um… I once… I… actually, I’m going to say it was that I drank too much coffee and stayed up all night. Two jokes left.” He clears his throat. “What about you?”

“Trusted Steve Rogers.” He says, bitterly. “If you could go on vacation anywhere, where would you go?”

“California. It’s pretty and it’s the perfect temperature and it has Disney Land.” He smiles at Tony. “Did you ever like like Mr. Rogers? Romantically?”

Tony winces. “I may be bisexual, but I have standards. I’d never go for Rogers. Especially not since I was in love with Pepper for all the time he was unfrozen.” Tony rubs at his eyes. He checks his watch. “Actually, what’s your sexuality? I shouldn’t assume everyone is straight, that’s bad.”

Peter giggles softly. “I’m also bi, Mr. Stark.” He answers. “How long have we been in here?”

“Half an hour. We’ll be out soon, don’t worry. Question 10, halfway through.” He tries to think of a question. “What do you want to be, once you’re out of college?”

Peter shrugs. “Engineer, I guess. Or a bio-chemist. Or a bio-engineer. Or-“

Tony laughs softly. “You have plenty of time to figure it out, kiddo.” Tony promises.

Peter giggles, and he almost forgets he’s afraid. “Did you always want to take over your father’s company?”

Tony winces. “No. I really never did.” He wishes he had a drink. “Number 11, how old were you when I came out as Iron Man?”

Peter thinks for a moment. “I think I was 7 or 8. Was it really scary? Coming out as Iron Man?”

Tony smiles fondly. “Yeah, But not as scary as before. I mean, when I became iron man, I was… what, 18? 19? I was just a kid myself. Your age.” Tony stops for a moment. “Wow, that seems so long ago now. I’m getting old.” Tony laughs. “Why are you so hell bent on keeping Spider-Man a secret?”

“I don’t want them to go after the people I love. I want Spider-Man to be as much a secret as possible.” He mumbles. “What was the scariest part of Afghanistan?”

Tony looks down and closes his eyes. “The heat.” He tries to joke. “Alright, one of those left for me. Has anyone ever hurt you outside of Spider Man?”

Peter stays quiet for a moment before nodding. “When I was 10, I had a ‘friend’ that hurt me.” He swallows around a lump. “What was the happiest moment of your life?”

Tony smiles sadly. “I’m going to be honest because I only have one joke answer left. So, honestly, it was the day I met you.” He clears his throat. “How did your friend hurt you?”

Peter blushes and looks away. “His name was Skip. He was older than me by a lot of years. I had never really fit in, so I was glad someone wanted to be my friend. He… he touched me. When I didn’t want him to.” He wipes away tears from his eyes. “Have you ever wanted to kill someone?” He asks.

Tony’s jaw tightens. “I do right now, actually.” He says, trying to get his voice under control. “15. What’s this kid’s address?”

“P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney.” Peter says with a laugh.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Damn, I really wanted to beat him up.” He teases. “How can I be expected to beat up Nemo?”

Peter laughs and holds onto Tony’s arm. “Silly. What’s your favorite Disney movie?”

“Wall-e, actually. What’s yours?”

“Oh, definitely Lion King. It’s Hamlet, but with lions. What’s not to love?” He giggles. “Okay, have you ever been with a man?”

Tony nods and looks up. The power is back on, so they’ll probably get the elevator working again soon. “Yep. Plenty. Not exactly a saint, here.” He teases. “Have you ever been with anyone?”

Peter blushes and nods slowly. “Sort of. Not like, real sex. But one time I got angry at a bully and told him to suck my cock and he… so… yeah.” He blushes pink. “Wow, I can’t believe I said that out loud.”

Tony snorts softly. “This game is kinda good at making people feel like that.”

Peter laughs softly again. “When did you lose your virginity?”

Tony fidgets. “I’m the Virgin Mary, I haven’t yet.” He lies. Maybe he shouldn’t have used his last joke answer… “18. Who was it? The bully you… didn’t have real sex with?”

Peter flushes red. “Ronald Reagan.” He says. “Do you actually like me Mr. Stark? Or are you just…”

“I actually like you kid. A whole lot.” Way too much. “Who’s your crush?”

Peter blushes. He’s out of joke answers. “You.” He whispers. He whimpers when the elevator drops a little. “Do you like me like a son?”

Tony can’t breathe, suddenly. Peter likes him too? He likes him too?! “No, I… I have a… I like you like… like a… like a crush.” He whispers. “Final question. Will you go out with me?”

Peter blushes red. “Like a date?”

Tony nods and takes Peter’s hand. “Yeah, like a date?”

Peter smiles brightly. “Hell yes, of course I’ll go out with you! But for my final question; is this real, or am I dreaming?”

Tony snorts. “It’s real.” The elevator goes up to the penthouse, where they had originally been going.

Peter sighs in relief when the window opens. “I’m taking the stairs from now on.” He laughs breathlessly.

Tony giggles and kisses Peter’s cheek. “You can do that, I’m too old for stairs.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “You’re 11 years older than me, don’t say you’re old.”

Tony giggles softly and leads Peter to the living room. “Would you like some take-out? Maybe Chinese?”

Peter hums. “Yes, Please, Mr. Stark.”

Tony makes a face. “Okay, if you’re going to be my boyfriend, you have to call me Tony. Mr. Stark is too…”

“Too… sexy?”

Tony pushes him and laughs. “Shut up. I’m ordering our food now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
